A page of the Malleus Mundi
Overview From the Story Arc "The Hammer of the World" given by Scirocco. This Souvenir is restricted to villains the level range of 40-44. Souvenir's Text Souvenir: A page of the Malleus Mundi Though the Malleus Mundi itself has disappeared to wherever it hides in space and time until it resurfaces in the world, this time it's shed a single page which you've kept hidden from anyone else. Mystically, it might be useful one day, but you also like to keep it as a reminder of the adventure you called The Hammer of the World It seems that the growing alliance between Scirocco and Ghost Widow has already produced results. The Widow's Fortunatas had located a powerful artifact Scirocco needed for his work, a book called the Malleus Mundi, a name that means the Hammer of the World. Scirocco had already sent his lieutenant Ice Mistral to get the book from the Circle of Thorns, but she was in trouble, so he sent you to help her and get the book. When you found Ice Mistral she complained bitterly about Scirocco and just about everything else, but she still helped you in the fight. Scirocco had warned you that there would be others after the book as well, so you weren't surprised to find yourself fighting the heroine Mirror Spirit, who you thought had the book. Though you captured the young mystic, she told you that the Circle of Thorns had already spirited the Malleus Mundi away to another location. Scirocco warned you that the next task would measure your loyalties, but he had no idea what that would mean. Arbiter Daos wished to speak with you about the capture of Mirror Spirit, but Scirocco wanted you to avoid mentioning the Malleus Mundi. Probably because in order to get the book, you were then to duel with Mirror Spirit's parter Foreshadow to exchange information. It would be a betrayal of Arachnos to further Scirocco's aims, but when you went to talk to Arbiter Daos, he had his own take on the situation. Daos was already aware that Scirocco was looking for the Malleus Mundi, and was worried about what would happen if he got it. He told you to be ready to report what Scirocco was up to, and possibly even betray him. After that, you went into the fight against Foreshadow. After you beat the young hero, he grudgingly exchanged information, telling you that the Malleus Mundi had been taken by the Circle to the Shadow Shard. You entered the Shadow Shard, and battle the Circle as they tried to use the book against the strange being known as Faathim the Kind. With the pieces of the book in hand, you returned to the real world. Scirocco's next mission was strange. He sent you to help Ice Mistral on a mission to recover Ghost Widow's remains. What was even stranger was the shift in Ice Mistral's attitude when you found her. She was... Nice. Sickeningly, so. Something was wrong, but you didn't know what. Still, you got the remains and made good your escape. Just as Scirocco's final plan was almost ready, several critical pages of the Malleus were stolen by the villain Malaise. And what's more, Arbiter Daos had asked to see you again. Daos was very worried, and almost activated you to stop Scirocco, but still was unsure what Scirocco's plans were. However, he was worried that what had happened to Ice Mistral might be a taste of it. From there, you went to confront Malaise, who had taken up with some Carnival revelers. After he was defeated, he explained why he'd wanted the pages, and what the Malleus Mundi could actually do. According to the mad artist of fear, the Malleus Mundi is written in the language used to make the world, and that with it, someone could change the world itself. As Scirocco prepared to change the nature of the world, you spoke with Arbiter Daos. He authorized you to put a stop to Scirocco's plan by any means necessary. You first had to get his location from Ice Mistral. Once she realized what you were up to, she fought to help keep Scirocco's dream alive. After you defeated her, you found he information you'd need to reach Scirocco and stop him, at a place in the Spirit world called the Crossroads of Destiny. You arrived there by portal, and battled your way through the Mu Mystics Scirocco had assembled. You disrupted the ceremonies to draw him out, and finally defeated your own patron, ruining his plan to find his own salvation by eliminating all villainy on Earth. In the aftermath, Arbiter Daos had words of congratulations. Scirocco had been spared by Lord Recluse, mostly because he almost succeeded, and that took a great deal of power. Also, Recluse felt that this defeat might finally break what was left of Scirocco's heroic streak. Ice Mistral's mind was being repaired, and she would soon be back to her old self. And you were congratulated by all. Or at least, all except Scirocco. See Also *Souvenirs Category:Souvenirs